


I Didn't?

by eclipseok



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a friends scene, how do you tag, mcpriceley, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: When Connor comforts Kevin, he accidentally lets something slip.(based loosely on a scene from s5e8 of friends)





	I Didn't?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic woah!! I thought of this idea a few days ago and I thought it would be cute for them. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also thanks to my pal Mads for helping me with the ending!!

Connor asked Arnold, Chris, and half the Ugandans: none of them had seen Kevin Price.

On his way to the next person he'd planned on asking's hut, Connor noticed a shadowed figure perched on the hill, facing the orange sunset. He assumed there was a likely chance it was him and jogged up the slope, the figure taking form as a boy in a wrinkled white shirt with brown hair. 

“Kevin?" Connor reached down to tap his shoulder but the other boy twisted around faster than light at the sound of his voice. 

"Oh, Elder Mckinley," he exhaled, his eyes widened in surprise. He looked disheveled - his hair wasn't perfectly gelled like it usually was (and it looked better like this, if Connor was being honest), the first top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned to show a peak of his bare chest, and he was wearing sandals he'd bought at the market instead of his dress shoes.

  

"It's Connor," he huffed, "what are you doing up here?"

Kevin turned to face the sky again. "Just thinking, and watching the sunset."

"Thinking about what?" Connor asked gently while sitting down next to the brunette.

"Uh, just things. The Book, the villagers... how I won't have a home to go back to after this." He'd choked on the last words and put his head in his hands. 

“You know you can talk to me, or Arnold, or anyone else here. We all care about you. And I’m sure you’ll land on your feet back in America,” Connor stumbled over his words. He wasn’t very good at comforting, especially when he was almost touching his crush's arm.

Kevin sniffled and lifted his head up. “Thanks, Connor. I appreciate it.”

“Do you want me to cheer you up?” Connor asked with a small grin. “I do tell some great jokes.”

Kevin rolled his eyes but a small smile peeked through his expression. 

“Why was Cinderella kicked off the softball team?” Connor paused, for effect. “She was scared of the ball.”

Kevin giggled quietly, which made Connor’s heart flutter. Gosh darn it.

“Hmm… I went to the zoo the other day. It was empty except for a single dog… it was a Shih Tzu."

This one made Kevin laugh more audibly, and Connor tried to think of his best joke. He loved Kevin's laugh. 

“How many South Americans does it take to screw in a lightbulb? A Brazilian!"

Kevin was laughing so hard he could barely breath breathe. Connor just watched him fondly. Why did he have to have such a big crush on this boy? This boy who had been arrogant and rude when they'd first met, yet he'd taken a liking to immediately?

“You're so great, I love you,” Kevin said between giggles, and Connor froze.

“W-what?” he stuttered, watching Kevin's expression as he quickly realized what he said.

“Nothing I said, I said you’re so great and then I just, I just stopped talking!” Kevin said quickly, turning his red face away from Connor and back at the sun.

“You… you said you love me,” Connor repeated.

“No I didn’t," he sputtered, his words morphing together. 

“Yes you did!”

“No, I-“

"Kevin." Connor said sternly, though he could feel his face heating up. 

“I, uh… didn’t?” Kevin looked over at Connor again, who was still looking at him with wide eyes.

“Kevin, do you…?” Connor trailed off, his heart beating against his ribs like a bass drum.

“I... It’s just… god, it's just you. You’re so fucking perfect, Connor.” Connor winced a little at the curse word, but let the brunette continue. “You’re just so kind and selfless. You didn't hate me after I ruined our mission, or when I was rude to everyone when I got here. And not to mention you’re… you’re so cute.” Kevin’s face was still burning red, and he stared down at his fingers running through the long grass. He laughed nervously before going on. “Your hair is so… red. And your freckles, I didn’t think freckles could ever make someone look so beautiful. I love your body and the way you dance and how you're shorter than me. Your lips are so pretty and pink. And your eyes, god. I’m sorry, I should shut up.” He put his head in his hands again with a sigh.

Connor sat in silent shock for a moment before putting his hand on Kevin’s arm. Kevin’s head shot up and his eyes met the redhead’s.

“Can I... Can I...?” Connor couldn't get the words past his tongue, but he assumed Kevin understood. His mouth opened to say something, but instead he just nodded and Connor leaned closer to press his lips against his.

It felt like an entire swarm of butterflies exploded inside his chest and fireworks went off in his head. He didn’t know kissing could ever feel like… this. He’d kissed a few girls when he was in high school to prove to his dad he was “straight,” but this… this was different.

Connor pulled back to take a breath and he stared into Kevin’s gentle eyes.

“I love you too, Kevin, gosh darn it,” Connor mumbled so only he would hear it. Kevin smiled wider than Connor had seen anyone smile before before leaning forward to initiate the second kiss. Connor could feel himself melting in Kevin’s arms, which had wrapped around his waist without him realizing.

They pulled away and Connor put his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. 

No one had told him life was gonna be this way. But now, as he sat with a boy he’d fallen for when he arrived, he knew it was the life he wanted to be in. Him, the ex-missionary, and all his friends in Uganda. Connor planted a kiss on the taller boys cheek and he smiled fondly down at him.

"Hey Kevin, can you help me write this- Holy cow! I called it!" Connor and Kevin shot up to face Arnold, who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh boy, I knew this would happen! You guys!" He lurched forward and hugged his two friends tightly.

Connor looked at Kevin other over the chubby boy's shoulders and Kevin smiled at him softly, his eyes apologizing for his upfront mission companion. Connor didn't really mind; Kevin was his, and he was Kevin's.


End file.
